


Cover for Bitter Dregs

by 11jane11



Series: 11jane11's Fan Fiction Covers [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: James T. Kirk/Spock - Freeform, fanfic cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11jane11/pseuds/11jane11
Summary: Cover for Bitter Dregs by Kinklock





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinklock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinklock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bitter Dregs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491198) by [kinklock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinklock/pseuds/kinklock). 




End file.
